


This between us

by poetdameron



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hope's POV, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The actual posibility of this situation is kind of absurd, Hope knows this perfectly... </p><p>Promopt: things you said with no space between us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This between us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iskysolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskysolo/gifts).



> My response to the prompt: "Things you said with no space between us", this time from Hope's POV. It's been a while since I wrote of these two, so let's see how it goes.
> 
> If you liked this and you have tumblr, please consider rebloging the [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/148501316746/16-and-scotthope) to support me! Thank you!

**This between us**

 

The actual posibility of this situation is kind of absurd, Hope knows this perfectly; that’s the main reason why she didn’t thought of it when her father started to prepare multiple extra plans for certain emergency situations. Hell, she was sure none of them actually thought of… this. Hope felt the way Scott’s chest vibrated with his breathing, he had just sighed for the third time and she needed some air, take off the helmet, breath, space. But no; _ha-ha_ , life was laughing in her face, she was trapped in a wallet with no pace between her and her partner, being walked to god knows where with god knows who.

“Okay… this is more than awkward.” Scott said and Hope searched for his masked face. 

Moron.

To be fair, this was no one’s fault. Her father even laughed when it happened. They did a little recognition mission near a suspicious facility that could contain part of the stolen ideas Howard Stark took from her father years ago, and with the Avengers all trapped in their own life’s by ridiculous laws and Scott basically on the run again, they needed to be extra careful with their little personal missions. Does this makes them kind of like vigilantees? The idea probably would make Scott laugh and get excited, she couldn’t help but smile herself.

“Don’t talk, your body vibrates and it makes me uncomfortable.”

“Uhm, I… sorry?” Moron, she smiled again and he sighed once more. “Sorry! Shit, I did it again! So–… I’m sorry, I will shut up now.”

Hank’s laugh made them feel like kids who’s father had catched doing something bad and going at it wrong anyway. But if the old man wasn’t worried, it meant it was okay. They were going to probably end inside the facility again and they couldn’t just fly away thanks to her, because they fell into the most detailed part of the security code of the place. And yes, there was lots of her father’s stuff, maybe it also put Hank in a better mood, since he was right and he loved being right. Just like her. She shook her head and felt Scott vibrate again.

“Don’t sigh!”

“Stop talking, I can feel your vibrations too and is awkward!”

“Shut up!”

“Come on!”

“SHUT UP THE TWO OF YOU!” Hank said, “Your vehicle is passing security inspection, get ready to fly away… And, 3… 2… 1… Now!”

The man took out his wallet, Hope had already took Scott’s hands and the moment the light fell into their faces, she flied as fast and natural as she learned. She took a long breath and Hank’s soft sigh told her it was alright, they passed over the cameras and landed on one, so Scott could call his own transport. Hope took off her helmet, breathing as deep as she could with closed eyes, not noticing Scott looking at her with curiosity.

“So…” He started, helmet off when she looked at him. “Are you claustrophobic? Or scottphobic?”

“Smooth, Lang…” Hank commented and Hope rolled her eyes, “I saw that!”

“I’m going to close the canal if you keep it that way, dad.” She told him and her father laughed, she smiled again. It was fine. “No, is just… it was awkward, like you said.”

“My vibrations are awkward? Come on…” Scott walked the few steps between them and rounded her waist with both arms. “Is not like if we didn’t spend some free time in each other’s nose…”

“Yeah, but those vibrations are different…” Her arms followed his lead around his neck and her nose rose his, feeling his warm and soft breath over hers, kissing him slowly and tender before her wings started to move without her permission and her cheeks went red. “Damn!”

“Still got it!”

She smiled, stopping the movement and putting a hand over his chest while the blush got away. Every time her emotion went rough, her wings reacted with the electricity on her body, moving. Hank had explained it was normal, it happened to her mother too, and she will learn to control it in time. Meanwhile, Scott loved to prove _he_ made _her_ feel _too much_ and that’s why her wings moved. It was… stupid, but Scott-stupid, generally cute then.

“Kids, you know I can see and hear everything you do and say?”

“Dad…”

“What’s rule number one?”

“Uhmm…” Scott started as help arrived, his flying ant was waiting for them now and they walked apart. “Don’t be a couple near Hank.”

“Yes, please.”

“Sorry, old man.” Scott apologized. Three seconds later, he started to laugh and Hank followed, she couldn’t help but laugh with those ant brains too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
